Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild
Episode Summary Fantastic Megan Fox: Megan Fox steals Kristen Stewart's hair, Scarlett Johansson's eyes, and Angelina Jolie's lips in order to be the next big movie star. MAD vs. Wild: Bear Grylls demonstrates the many ways on how to survive in the wild with disastrous results. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #Opening Scene #[[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']] (Movie parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox/Spoof on Megan Fox) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery (TV parody of Dora the Explorer) #Who Wore it Better? #Klaus' Shoe Garden (Ad Parody) (Ad Parodies segment) #Stargazing (Animation By M. Wartella) #Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Cartoon) (Parody of DC Comics and Marvel Comics) #The Umpire Diaries (Ad Parody of The Vampire Diaries) (Ad Parodies segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Cow Stand-up Comedian (Cartoon) (Parody of Comedy Central Presents) #His 'Fly' is Down (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Cannon #1 (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Doctor Checkup (Animation By M. Wartella) #Kanye West's Monthly To-Do List (Cartoon) (Spoof on Kanye West) #Take me to your Leader (Cartoon) #MAD's Security Cam - Middle View High School (MAD's Security Cam Segment) #Net Tricks (Ad Parody of Netflix) (Ad Parodies segment) #Tightrope Academy Graduation Walk (Animation By M. Wartella) #[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] (TV parody of Man vs. Wild) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: The Umpire Diaries - Two More Puns (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia & Goofs * In Fantastic Megan Fox, Megan Fox steals Kristen Stewart's hair, Scarlett Johansson's eyes, and Angelina Jolie's lips. * In''' Fantastic Megan Fox', in Kristen Stewart's dressing room, there was a frowny face on her mirror. * In Dora the Explorer in the Road to Recovery, Dora was wearing a purple shirt, blue shorts, white socks and pink shoes instead of pink shirt, orange shorts, yellow socks, and white shoes. Also her backpack was pink instead of purple. * In Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery, Boots has purple fur with green boots, instead of gray fur and red boots. * In Who Wore it Better?, the 18 people who wore it were Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, George Clooney, Miranda Cosgrove, SpongeBob SquarePants, Kings of Leon, Marmaduke, The Los Angeles Lakers, Victoria Justice, Bryce Dallas Howard, styrofoam cup, LeBron James, a dragon, Drew Barrymore, Ice, and Rihanna. * In Who Wore it Better?, the 18 people were trying to were a white chiffon sun dress. * In the Umpire Diaries, some of the puns were: ** "When fear strikes, love turns foul." ** "When you see a bat, make a run for home." ** "When you give the sign, its time to play." ** "The Umpire Diaries, you're only in when you're out." * In His "Fly" is Down, the man was reading a newpaper called "Daily Mad". * In Doctor Checkup, if you look on the right it says "Everybody who can read this paid waaaay too much for their HDtv". * In MAD's Security Camera, it took place in Middle View High School, October 23, 9:38 p.m.. * In MAD vs. Wild, Wonder Woman appeared as an emergency crew. * In MAD vs. Wild, Winnie the Pooh cannot speak because he attacks Bear Grylls without speaking in his voice. * 2nd time SpongeBob SquarePants aired on MAD. First was [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR''']] now Who Wore it Better? * When the announcer is repeating the names she forgets SpongeBob, plus it doesn't show his picture. * The real SpongeBob has two buck teeth and eyelashes not eyebrows. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Cyclops, Captain Marvel and Batman *Grey DeLisle - Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie, Who Wore It Better? Announcer and Mitchie *Larry Dorf - Iron Man and Bear Grylls *Rachel Ramras﻿ - Kristen Stewart, Scarlett Johansson, Dora and Billy Batson *Kevin Shinick - Director, Backpack, Superman, Captain Cold and Announcer *Dana Snyder - Klaus and Umpire *Gary Anthony Williams - Kanye West and Superheroes: They're Just Like Us Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes